


狼和狗的时间

by amaoahu95



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaoahu95/pseuds/amaoahu95
Relationships: 宁羞
Kudos: 5





	狼和狗的时间

狼和狗的时间

*非典型abo  
*背景参考英雄联盟，不严格按照官方设定

诺克萨斯的狂欢定在每周五晚上，贵族聚集在巨石堡垒，在凯撒的雕像前献上最纯净的罪恶，平民则窝在家里，听这座庄严的城每周唯一几小时的平静——它总是不分昼夜地响着炮火和武器碰撞擦出的铁鸣，即使是狂欢夜，也没有人敢孤身在街道上行走。

弱者被践踏，强者被征服。

贵族不是血脉或家族，无名小卒亦可成为领袖，力量高于一切。

生理条件决定了alpha擅长耍拳头，omega更爱诡计阴谋，就像古代的文官武官各行其政互相看不顺眼，贵族中的alpha和Omega从不待一块儿，他们各自占领角落，谈论军团、新式兵器护甲和亚龙犬，尽管当明日太阳越上地平线，某两位相谈甚欢的，就要兵戎相见。

姜承録是诺克萨斯的异类，未成年时就站上了角斗场——诺克萨斯禁止未成年进行决斗，虽然从前也有，但他们都死了，而姜承録活着——以及成年后未分化出第二性征，他的强大和缺乏性征归属，使他隐隐约约成了alpha和Omega之间的传话人、调停者，以及王的使者——据说未成年时期姜承録曾受到王的召见，那个传说中的诺克萨斯的王。

在诺克萨斯，力量意味着权力和财富，强者被尊敬，但同时也被畏惧。姜承録独自坐在靠窗的沙发上，如果不是脚边坐着一个被黑色包裹的陌生男人，今夜停留在他身上的目光绝不会如此明目张胆。

“你不是独来独往吗？”  
扭头时扣在脖子上的链条叮当作响，跪坐在地上的男人斜着下巴问他名义上的主人。长长的衣摆被当成坐垫，坍塌歪斜的衣领不伦不类，男人问话时还揪着衣带往手掌缠绕。方才来了个慈眉善目的男人，笑嘻嘻地同姜承録说了许多奇里古怪的话，手上拿着一根黑不溜秋的木棒，他好奇伸手去摸，还被姜承録打了手背。

“独来独往不代表没有朋友。”  
姜承録习惯了聚集的视线，可脚边这家伙好奇心过盛，即便在这样气氛诡异的场所，一张嘴没个消停。“呆着，别乱跑。”

“哎，哪儿来的。”姜  
承録刚消失在楼梯转角，就有人来打探消息。  
“姜承録第一次带人出来，你是打架强呢，还是…那儿强呢哈哈哈哈。”  
原先空荡荡的领域靠近了许多人，明显听到了这番话都嗤嗤地笑起来。

几乎所有贵族都牵着锁链，他们称锁链另一头的为护卫、奴隶或是家犬，成为某个人的所有物，就必然要交出性命，交出尊严，交出身体全部。姜承録至今没有分化，可有不少人盼着一觉醒来他就成了omega，向来清心寡欲对谁都冷冰冰的人，身边突然多了个alpha，可不叫人浮想联翩。

“问你话呢，不懂规矩？”  
alpha一声不吭，挑衅的当众被落了面子，顿时气恼，一把拽起锁链，抬脚跨上脊背，  
“也对，狗怎么听懂人话呢，是吧。”周围又稀稀落落地发出笑声。

套上锁链后泰然自若的人寥寥无几，被施了重压的人却浑然不觉。巨石堡垒如明镜，冷酷清晰地照出诺克萨斯的真实面貌，蠢蠢欲动的力量张狂却脆弱，肆意的暴虐掩盖住被掏空的肉体，华而不实者众，只等破风一拳，击溃不值一提的自满自负，金玉铸造的盔甲保不住虚无，太阳从地平线落下去，谁能看清链条那头的是狼还是狗？

alpha自言自语又或是说给谁听：  
“约法三章其二，不违背心，” 

轻视敌手的战士不懂决斗，千钧之时胜负顷刻分晓，瞬发暴起的战力势如破竹，单腿横扫扬起劲风，血液的味道还未蔓延，输家甚至来不及痛苦嚎叫，赢者已重新跪坐在扶杆边上，带着他沉重的锁链，和因喜悦而难以控制的狂笑。

“我做到了。” 

*

所谓一战成名，若为主角，命运在此刻转折。

可惜他不是。

鬣狗向来是打死一只冲来一群，被下等狗挑战权威，更是昏了头脑，气氛霎时剑拔弩张。

可狼同时也总脱于现实，恣意疯狂，只有懦夫才会逃跑。

“不去救他？”  
刚染了新发色的法师趴在横栏上，被认成普通木棍的法杖在指间旋转，二层是绝佳的看热闹位置，一招一式什么底牌看得清清楚楚，姜承録不允许其他人来这里。

“不会输。”  
姜承録拿着一柄长剑，漫不经心地擦拭。场中比试仍在继续，诺克萨斯的人还没昏头到忘记决斗的规矩一拥而上。

“少惹点麻烦吧承録，海克斯的机芯都快露出来了。”  
即便略胜一筹，但诺克萨斯的贵族也不尽是酒囊饭袋。

“义进哥，”

“嗯？”宋义进听到不同以往的郑重语气，转头看自己这位小友。

小朋友什么都好，就是放不开，一天到晚冷着张脸，更没什么朋友。知道他挑了守卫的时候还以为铁树开花春天到了，结果还是冷冷冰冰不苟言笑。人心啊，要坚硬就得耐得住严寒，可光看见护城河化冰流淌就愉快的人，想必也盼着哪一簇火能把自己融化。

“谢谢。”

走下旋梯，宋义进没回头挥了挥手。  
“我们俩说什么谢不谢，赶紧把你的人领走哈，快天亮了。”

*

虽然明白在那样的场合锋芒毕露势必定招致不满，但从四面八方来的战书塞满邮箱，还有一出门就迎面扑来的剑气，着实让人烦恼。

“我是不是给你惹麻烦了。”

碗筷是全新的，早餐是面条，浇头是土豆炖牛肉。姜承録吃饭的时候刻板地遵守古训，一句话都不说。

“害，其实我觉得no problem，啊是吧。你让我守个擂，皮城小宁也不是吃素的，昨天也看到了吧，我早说我超强，嘿嘿，海克斯的腿可不是白装的。”  
狼再怎么凶照样归犬科，一得瑟尾巴都翘起来。  
“早上干两个，下午干一双，小腿一扫，开心得不...不...不得了。”

姜承録微微抬头瞥了一眼，而后继续低头细嚼慢咽，说话的人却好像扎了喉咙，话都说不顺溜，只好也闭嘴低头吃面。

诺克萨斯地面上的民居极少，炮火无情，花岗岩地基决定建筑的冰冷基调，偶尔照进窗户的阳光才让这间屋子有点儿生活气息，即便你很难想象声名鹊起的战神，像普通市民一样坐在饭桌对面嗦面。姜承録背对着窗户，额前的碎发长过眉峰，一双细长的眼透不出半点情绪波动，日光在发旋烫出一分波度，荡着荡着就熨平了不安的躁动，从泉眼下沉，搅动心底风月。

“没放盐。”战神放下碗筷，才说了晨起第一句话。

“啊？”发呆太久，味觉也变迟钝，“啊，哇真的，我忘了放盐...你去哪里！”

姜承録动作迅速，已经背起长剑走到玄关。

“我和你一起，你去哪里！我跟着...”

“高振宁，”  
年轻的神独来独往，还不懂如何与自己的狼狗交流，只会发送简单命令。  
“呆着，别乱跑。”

高振宁虽然天不怕地不怕，但姜承録把窗门锁得严严实实，他要是大动干戈拆门拆窗的，等人回来估计要把他拆个七八块，就昨天姜承録刀他腿刃的那股劲儿，得装个海克斯科技全身兵甲他才敢跟姜承録叫板。

席地而坐高振宁卷起裤腿，右小腿是光亮的精密金属，锃亮的腿刃反射出一张平凡的脸，脸颊一道伤口是勇者的证明，他在为自己的城邦战斗。皮尔特沃夫的安逸下暗潮涌动，意见相左的两派已悄无声息进行过数次交锋，它像一块巨大的蛋糕，仅切一个小口都能流出金钱的味道。高振宁踩中的陷阱带他来到诺克萨斯，显然，这已非仅仅属于皮城内部的战争。

但塞翁失马焉知非福，上一次失败让他拥有了海克斯科技驱动的腿刃，这一次他也许能得到点别的。

他有自己的幸运法则。

*

高振宁在房间绕第1110圈的时候，听到响彻云霄的钟声，是角斗场关闭的标志，正午的太阳才西游一寸，加了盐的牛肉汤还在炉上没凉。冷清的街道上成群的行人从角斗场方向涌来，诺克萨斯的热闹在此刻无比统一。

“他又一打五了！那把断剑都没拿出来！”  
“他会输吗？我想不出来谁能打赢他！今天来了有半数贵族吧，这才几个小时啊我的天！”  
“没打完呢，有一些直接放弃了。”  
“本来也不是向他挑战，他硬说战书上没写名字，送到他家就是挑战他。”  
“姜承録原来是这么护短的人吗？”

护短...吗？

诺克萨斯横空出世的天才少年，传说他带领军队风驰电掣结束一场战争，战败方对此讳莫如深更增添了传奇色彩。诺克萨斯的残暴血腥让人畏惧由此出身的战神，但大陆上的大人物又对他诸多称赞，这样的人...

声音很好听。

昨晚上的单挑到后来事态失控，高振宁就觉得自己可能要挨揍了。果不其然，主人的剑不能躲，招式凌厉其实高振宁也躲不开，姜承録的剑势往腿上去，他还分心想了想无敌金刚腿会不会这么碎了，就看见裤腿一滩本不该出现的血迹。

人对重要时刻的回忆像慢放的老旧电影，背景自动黑白只留主人公色彩。姜承録的呼吸触及鼻尖，一双与战神气质不符的下垂眼无辜地勾人，脸颊的绒毛软得人心痒痒，偏还压低了嗓子不容拒绝地下命令，  
他说“叫两声”。  
粒子撞击碎成沙砾，从振动的声带流进沙漏。低头看见姜承録手心剌的血口子，心头乱舞的马刹不住蹄子。

被人护着的感觉，哇，真他妈绝。

*

姜承録衣冠整齐出的门，毫发无损回的家，快步迈到炉边，双手捧着砂锅取暖。

“吃什么？”炉火早灭了，姜承録比高振宁矮半头，当他面无表情歪着头同你说话，不知怎得就让人想到红色羽毛，飘呀飘，在你心尖儿上挠。

高振宁没由来的感觉姜承録在开心，自己也没由来的开心起来。  
“香辣牛肉粉，好呛，没闻到吗？”  
他吃不了辣，姜承録无辣不欢，这一锅是特地准备的。

话音刚落，姜承録迅速后退两步，平日毫无波澜的双目警惕地看着高振宁，目光带了几分探究，好一会儿才移开视线，仿佛刚才什么也没发生，一句话没说，回房关上了门。

我干啥啦？高振宁听着关门声不知所措，完全不明白姜承録陡然升起的戒备源于何故，又想着或许以诺克萨斯的规矩把自己他家当自家有些蹬鼻子上脸？可他之前明明不讨厌啊。

锅碗瓢盆都是高振宁支使着买的，虽然用的是他的钱，但他明明喜欢高振宁做的菜。菜烧了，房间整理了，听话呆家里没乱跑，约法三章也好好遵守了...高振宁觉得自己像个田螺姑娘，除了刚被姜承録带出牢笼的那几天，整日在人眼皮子底下学规矩，之后总是这么呆着，送他出去，等他回来。

高振宁离不开诺克萨斯，敌在暗我在明，势单力薄单打独斗没法赢，他在等待时机，但在此之前他只有姜承録，这是姜承録告诉他的。

“学规矩不是要你同别人一样遵守这些，只是要你明白诺克萨斯的生存法则。”  
“宝蓝托我救你，但是我没法送你出去，现在我不能犯错，你也不能。”  
“诺克萨斯在生病，我不能要求你遵守它现在的规矩，只与你约定三点，不背叛我，不违背心，不违反天地。”  
“在这里，你没有名字，你只有我。”

*

白日有忧，夜间有梦。高振宁满头大汗惊醒，即便忘了梦中具体情形，但全身酸软，估摸着自己做了个挨打的梦。

屋外忽然一阵陶瓷碎裂声，而后一声闷响，高振宁握着门把的手有片刻迟疑，还是选择打开面对。

妖冶的月光跃过窗棂，从被风撩起的素色窗帘间渗进室内，隐隐约约映出男子瘦削的侧脸。

“吵醒你了？”男子放下剑，拿起扫帚清理地面。  
“打碎了你的碗，明天买一个还你。”高振宁想起前两天早晨姜承録说自己不小心打碎了盘子，也是如此一模一样的语气。

“回去睡吧，明天我带你出去走走。”如果空气中没有血腥味，一切本是那样合理。

高振宁背靠着墙，他的胸腔似有数百颗弹珠坠地，杂乱无章地坠得他心疲，他好像抓住了什么线索，却朦朦胧胧砸成一滩烂泥，脑袋混沌不清。初春的夜仍有彻骨冷意，高振宁恍惚间嗅到木质香气，如此不合时宜。

“诺克萨斯经...偶尔会这样，别怕，我会解决的。”  
姜承録很少需要向人解释什么，所以没发觉自己的语气像哄小孩儿，但当他向高振宁走去，敏感地发现了状态失常。  
“宁？”

高振宁像只大狗直直朝姜承録扑过来，姜承録来不及推开被抱了个严实，高振宁的体温烫得他心跳加速，周遭的空气燥热蒸得他也晕晕乎乎。姜承録一时脚软，撑不住重量坐倒在地，高振宁始终紧紧缠着他，他就像被揪住脖子的小猫一动不动，而颈窝处高振宁灼热的气息和粗粝的唇磨得他头皮发麻。

“高振宁！”姜承録出声时才发觉自己声音沙哑。“回你房间去！”

*

小时候姜承録经常搬家，其中一位邻居被自家发疯的狼犬咬死了，于是那只狼犬被连窝带崽扔进焚烧厂，虽然所有人都看见，那位邻居死时衣冠楚楚，只脖子上一道干净利落的伤口。  
其实姜承録有些羡慕狗，毛茸茸的东西总爱蹭你舔你，露出柔软的肚皮对你全心全意，但人做不到。

父亲送他一只小狼狗，黑乎乎的傻头傻脑，步子迈不稳可就爱跟在你脚后头。但小东西野惯了不爱项圈，总把牵绳咬得破破烂烂。有一次被父亲发现，当着他的面父亲将项圈被缝进小东西的脖颈，于是姜承録失去了他的小狼狗。

姜承録不愿再养，父亲说没关系，他长大后一定会拥有自己的家犬。

后来父亲也被家犬咬死了，家犬摇身一变成了父亲，新养了一只家犬。

只有那只小狼狗爱过他。

*

高振宁是饿醒的，迷迷糊糊走到厨房，被翘着二郎腿嚼饼干的宋义进吓了一跳，立刻进入戒备状态。

“嗨，别那么紧张，承録给我开的门。”姜承録的房门紧闭，日晒三竿未起不是他的作风。“你睡了两天啦，有什么感觉没有？”

两天？高振宁除了神清气爽一点感觉没有。

“啧啧，小朋友守了你两夜，你们嗯嗯，有什么进展？”宋义进一脸八卦，眯着眼睛奸笑。

高振宁一头雾水，姜承録干嘛守着他，他们能有什么进展，前头姜承録还莫名其妙生气不理人...高振宁一激灵，姜承録夜半负剑的画面跳进脑海。  
“很多人想他死？” 

咀嚼动作一顿，宋义进招手让高振宁坐下说话，面带微笑却郑重了几分：“你知道每个天亮前这条街上能清出多少尸体吗？早上决斗晚上暗杀，我在这儿呆过几天，想他死的人不计其数。但他从来没输过，而今天他叫我来带走你，你明白这意味着什么吗？”意味着他没把握赢。

“...他怎么了。”

“今天我要出城，虽然有点困难，但也能带你出去。”  
宋义进又吃起饼干，手上递来一张纸，潦草地写着“生病了带他走别来了”，转身拿桌布擦掉了桌上的饼干屑，  
“选择在你，要走还是要留？”

*

姜承録不是自愿站上决斗台的，他本不用站上决斗台，他才16岁。对手是人高马大的成年男子，这不公平，但没人叫停。他的父亲在裁判席签字确认，决斗台上非死即生，他不在乎，没人在乎。

实战与练习不同，木头人才会等着被动挨打。姜承録带着满身血迹来到新住处——方才败者的家，花岗岩下的地下城，这里蜿蜒曲折，晦暗无光，只有不断吞噬不断攀爬，才能呼吸新鲜的空气。而现在他只是一个名字，等着其他名字来决斗，代替对方，或者被对方代替。

16岁的姜承録与远方的同龄人讨论新式武器、致胜兵法、人生信条、至高追求，他们理智清醒，却又像飞蛾扑火。千百次练习一个招式，只为一击制胜，然后呢？获胜之后呢？如一叶小舟被世界洪流裹挟着，被迷茫的浪拍打得遍体鳞伤。

姜承録应付着纷至沓来的战书，在每个夜晚保持清醒，迎接不速之客的杀意，他到秘密会堂去听反抗者的口号，到城门送别远征的兵团，他恹恹地等待某一方的胜利，或者说安于某一种病态的和平。

他的朋友邀请他到外面的城邦走走，而王召见了他，要他带领诺克萨斯获得胜利。

姜承録永远记得皮尔特沃夫的少年人说要宁折不弯，乱世取直，也不会忘记与敌方将军的约定，他们共同期待下一个王带领诺克萨斯走向和平。

*

姜承録这辈子没这么狼狈过，傻大个的易感期直接影响了他，要不是抑制剂还剩两支，两个人就只能倒在家里挨宰了。

姜承録的发情期一直控制得很好，并未造成干扰，他的嗅觉天然缺失，无论是omega还是alpha都无法通过直接释放信息素影响他，诺克萨斯不喜欢用信息素这种天生的东西当武器，不然他也不会现在才发现，成年alpha易感期时自带毒圈，接近的人都得举手投降。

出门新配了抑制剂，开了alpha易感期的药，事情却没有姜承録想的那么顺利，长期使用的抑制剂扳正不了被打破的平衡，多年使用抑制剂的副作用在此刻爆发，而他来不及安排，来不及计划，唯一能想到的就是让宋义进带走他的小狼狗。

他太累了，不间断的暗杀让他睡眠不足，时刻跟着的暗探他疲于应付，迷迷糊糊的躺在床上，噩梦与现实反反复复，他甚至有些自暴自弃地想，就这样结束好了，和平什么的爱谁谁护，一面又挣扎着说服自己，好好睡一觉，睡一觉再起来像他们调侃的那样以一打五。

朦胧间意识到房门被打开，姜承録下意识要起身拿剑，却全身酸软动弹不得。走进来的脚步轻柔随意，身躯散发热意，一只手抚摸着他的额头，撩开他前额被汗水打湿的头发。温暖的，心安的，姜承録的心跳几乎要平复下来，他又能期待明天的早餐，他甚至想好了要怎么问你为什么没走。

可瞬间，一双干燥冰凉的唇轻轻地贴上了他滚烫的额头，亲密的，温柔的。

这瞬间，姜承録像被抽干了血液，躯壳里只剩一颗小小的心脏，每一次跳动如擂鼓，震得他头昏目眩神志不清。他听到一声轻笑，熟悉的声音压低了声调，沙沙响似发丝缠绕：  
“你默许了，我是不是能更放肆一些。”

冰凉的唇碰着眉间，滑过鼻梁，温热的鼻息打在脸上，鼻尖对着鼻尖，像一对依偎的爱人，痴痴缠绵。

姜承録终于忍不住睁开眼睛，那张脸离得太近，他想后退却无处遁形。他想问他，想问他知不知道自己唤醒了一座火山，里头是沸腾的岩浆，外头寸草不生。他一个人过了太久，一个人撑了太久，他是一座永远孤独的雪山，可一丝温暖也能叫他崩塌，他是决堤的洪水猛兽，是附生的绞杀植物，连他自己都害怕被压抑的冰冷外壳下的热烈风暴。

可高振宁叫他别怕，说他在这儿，别怕。

*

姜承録生得白，黑色的碎发凌乱地贴着前额，平日的无情双眼此刻瞪得圆溜溜，不自然地不停眨着眼，双耳通红，身体也微微地发抖，却固执地不肯挪开眼睛，就这么定定地直视着，像是在质问在要一个答案，若他有半分虚情假意若他只是戏弄他...

可那个吻还是落下来了，小心翼翼的，深情的，吻在心尖。

姜承録依然手脚无力，却执拗地抓着高振宁垂下的衣摆。没有谁比他更耐心，从少年就开始日复一日年复一年的不断挥一把剑，若是他练起了闭口禅，什么也不能叫他张口一言，可他突然觉得时光太短，时间太慢，他耗尽了耐心，他舍不得沉默。

“你...”可刚吐出一个字就被抢白。  
“我守着你，哪儿也不去。”

“我...”  
“我知道，不就是omega吗，我们姜承録照样是最强，”双手绕过后背，高振宁抱着姜承録坐起来，  
“但是你现在太烫了，我做一个临时标记好吗，你要是不喜欢以后可以消掉，可以吗。”高振宁缓缓释放自己的信息素，试图安抚发情的omega，但收效甚微。

强大的神现在是一只脆弱的猫，萎靡地缩在狼狗最安全的皮毛下。血管里似有千万只蚂蚁在爬，使他不安稳地挪动，呼吸急促不受控地颤抖，扰得狼狗也难耐心头的痒，血脉偾张。

“别，会留疤，”姜承録躲开高振宁置于颈后摩挲的手，仰起头亲吻他的胡茬。  
“进来。”他在邀请他。

越冰冷的越炽热，越纯粹的越蛊惑，越是白纸一张，越叫人疯狂。

靠在高振宁肩上，姜承録拉着他的手往身下探，那里早已湿透，抽动的穴口在挽留，指节一探便没入穴口。姜承録忍着害羞，感受增加的手指和深入的按压。

无论是发情的身体，还是陌生的入侵，都让他惶恐，他从未对自己失去掌控。高振宁是他唯一能抱住的浮木，他小心翼翼珍而重之将自己托付。从十六岁的提前分化开始，他就知道总有一天会伪装不下去。诺克萨斯alpha和omega之间的矛盾愈演愈烈，此前他借着年少和无阵营的调停会因身份的暴露而宣判无效，他还有许多未竟的愿望要用无性别的身份去实现。现在，现在就差一步，他希望高振宁能帮他。

高振宁完成扩张时，姜承録已经被他剥了个精光，他手掌覆盖的胸膛下，有这世界上最强大的心脏，而这副躯体脆弱地躺在他身下，为他展露最真实的情动。

高振宁的一点一点蹭着穴口进入姜承録，炙热遇上炙热，捂在手心剔透的冰凌酿成一杯酒，芳香四溢，叫人迷醉不醒。柔软的清香渗透，随意一拨，就烧成燎原烈火。抓着腰身，高振宁一顶弄，肩上的手就虚弱地发力，原本低沉的嗓音像是滚过沙石，破碎在海风里。高振宁轻抚他的脊背，坚硬的肩胛棱角分明，陈旧的疤沿着后背攀爬。顶到一处，小猫的手指脚趾都蜷缩起来，喉间的嘶哑更是尖锐，利刃划到身体深处，愈发激烈的冲撞似要逼迫臣服，破开的甬道却紧缩着，放出一切爱意与热潮要他缴械投降。朝夕相处，从钦佩到爱，只占了他人生中短短的一截蜡烛，若那火不断燃烧，自己是不是如一滴泪落尽尘土就化为乌有。

姜承録是一叶小船，高振宁推波助澜。狼狗发了狠，次次顶到敏感点，姜承録被他堵住嘴，时不时露出几声呜咽。被抱着坐起，姜承録突然感到危机，撑着直起身子，高振宁却没如他意，胀大的性器已经顶到生殖腔口，只轻轻一碰，那酸麻感觉就如蛛网缠绕绞得他不能呼吸。

“宁...”姜承録瞬间清醒，捧着高振宁两颊，打断他在自己胸前的作乱。身上尽是青红的印迹，姜承録难得红了脸，可转眼就看见高振宁过分深邃的眼神，直直地跌进心底。“宁...”

高振宁笑的时候总眯着眼睛，动手打架仍自带风流，肆无忌惮要世人皆知他的不羁与野性。但此刻姜承録只从他眼里看见了深情的化不开的烟云，郑重地包含千言万语，那双乌黑的眼睛里只映出了自己。

他的眼睛太亮，亮得姜承録深陷到底，照得他心湖泛起涟漪。

“傻狗。”手掌覆住那双眼，心底腾升绵绵无尽的喜悦。姜承録吻着他的小狼狗，眼中是相似的热烈的深情。“傻子。”


End file.
